Lincoln Loud: Ultimate Spider-Man
by Elchiconormal
Summary: Era un chico normal, hasta que una araña llegó y con ella llegaron los poderes,las lecciones, los villanos y el amor. Las imágenes utilizadas pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. The Loud House pertenece a Chris Savino y a su distribuidora nickelodeon Spider-Man pertenece a Marvel comics así como sus derechos cinematográficos pertenecen a Sony
1. Aviso

**Esta historia esta basada en los comics de ultimate y amaizing Spider-Man tomando algunos personajes así como de la serie de the Loud house, todos los derechos reservados a sus respectivos creadores ya que ninguno me pertenece , esta historia se a hecho sólo con el fin de entretener .**

La historia se encuentra también en Wattpad

**Gracias por su atención**


	2. Origen

**Era una mañana tranquila para algunas personas,estresante para otras y para algunos una mañana tranquila ,normal y aburrida como es el caso de la residencia de dos pisos de la avenida Franklin.**

**Los Loud y todas las escuelas de Royal Woods tenían algo en común ese día ,ir de excursión a un laboratorio pero no a uno cualquiera si no a Oscorp compañía que a llegado a la ciudad , con el propósito de encontrar y darle oportunidad a aquellas mentes brillantes que no han sido descubiertas. ¿O no ?**

**Oscorp laboratorio restrigido 7:00 am**

**Dr Joseph-Señor Osborn esta seguro de esto?**

**N.Osborn-(mientras observa una araña en un guante)por supuesto joseph nada malo va a pasar.**

**Dr Joseph- si usted lo dice, recuerdeme porque estamos aquí y no en nueva york?**

**N.Osborn-porque necesitamos que Lisa Loud se una a nuestra institución y porque nadie sospecharía sobre nuestro trabajo aquí.**

**Dr Joseph-lo del trabajo lo entiendo pero enserio necesitamos a esa niña de cuatro años aquí?**

**N.Osborn- por supuesto! Que las apariencias no te engañen apesar de ser muy joven es muy inteligente .**

**Dr Joseph-tan inteligente como el doctor Octavius ?**

**N.Osborn-no tanto pero casi**

***Altavoz*****Doctor joseph se requiere su asistencia en el laboratorio Gr-17 ***

**N.Osborn- Veo que te necesitan no te preocupes y también debo irme a preparame para la ceremonia.****Dr**

**Joseph-lo entiendo señor no se preocupe pero sobre la araña.**

**N.Osborn- no te preocupes sólo vigilala quieres? y que no te muerda (le lanza la araña y el guante)**

**Dr Joseph- ¡ah! Es-esta bien**

**Casa Loud 7:10 am**

**Sra Loud- !niños! Dense prisa o llegaremos tarde !**

**Sr Loud -ya escucharon a su madre dense prisa.*****se escuchan pasos en las escaleras***

**Lori-Mamá literalmente porque debemos de ir todos al laboratorio?(decía mientras escribía en su celular ).**

**Leni-Si mamá como que es muy aburrido.(dijo de manera distraída).**

**Luna- !si viejo¡ ese lugar va a estar lleno de geniecillos aburridos ( se quejó mientras fruncía las cejas)**

**Luan- Te escuchas muy molesta creó que necesitas un Labo de torio jajajajaja ¿Entiendes?.**

**Lynn- !Agh¡ preferiría correr 100km que ir a ese estupido laboratorio.**

**Lucy- *Suspiró* Sólo esperó encontrar suficiente oscuridad para saciar mi alma en este viaje.**

**Lola- ¡Enserio no tenemos clases y lo primero que hacemos es ir a un tonto y aburrido viaje a Os-Oscorn o como sea que se llame!**

**Lana- Al menos no tenemos que ir todo el día, sólo esperó no encontrar ningún experimento con animales.**

**Lisa- Veo que no entienden la gran oportunidad que se nos esta dando para aprender nuevos conocimientos.**

**Lily- !Poo-Poo!**

**Lori- Oigan a todo esto donde esta Lincoln?**

**Luna- Esta arriba dijo que estaba buscando algo .**

**Lynn- !Apestoso¡ date prisa o vamos a dejarte.**

***Gritando*** **Ya voy, ya voy**

**Lincoln- Lo siento estaba buscando mi cámara y mis comics.**

**Sr Loud- No importa campeón, !bueno familia es hora de irnos¡.**

***Toda la familia sube a Vanzilla y parten al laboratorio***

**"Dentro de Vanzilla"**

**Lori- Oye tonto porque ahora llevas una cámara y no un videojuego?**

**Lincoln- !Oh¡ eso es porque en la escuela nos dieron un curso de fotografía y me pareció un buen pasatiempo, además ya lo hacia desde la fotografía para el aniversario de mamá y papa.**

**Lori- Pero de donde sacaste la camara?,vi que la tenías el día de la foto pero nunca te pregunte de donde la **sacaste.

**Lincoln- Ah eso es fácil estaba en el viejo baúl del abuelo,la encontré mientras limpiaba el ático.**

**Lori- Ok agh como sea.**

**Oscorp- 8:00am**

**Sr Loud-Bien niños ya llegamos.**

**Las Loud menos Lisa:!wow¡ ,aburrido.****-**

**Lisa -Increíble miren cuanta tecnología.**

**Lincoln- Es como la guarida de Ace Savvy sólo que menos animada.**

**Lori- Tienes 13 años y sigues siendo un nerd.**

**Lincoln- Que puedo decir?,es parte de mi encanto.**

**Sra Loud-Bien nosotros iremos a cumplir el recorrido,ustedes pueden separarse pero no demasiado.**

**Sr Loud- Y traten de no causar problemas. ¿Esta claro?.**

**Todos- ¡Si!**

**Mientras todos se iban por su lado Lincoln se iría con Clyde a observar y tomar fotografías.**

**Clyde- Que lugar tan increíble! Me siento como si estuviera en un cómic.**

**Lincoln- Enserio? Yo me siento como si estuviera en un fanfic de esos que hay en internet.**

**Clyde- Enserio porque?**

**Lincoln- Porque aveces me gustaría saber que a algunos les agrado y por eso hacen historias sobre mi .**

**Clyde- Sería extraño no crees?, que alguien haga lo que quiera contigo comopor ejemplo: volverte un asesino, o un seductor.**

**Lincoln- Mientras sean mis fans supongo que no hay problema.**

**Clyde- Si tienes razón.**

***En eso Lana llega corriendo***

.

**Lana- !Lincoln¡,Lincoln!**

**Lincoln- Que pasa Lana?**

**Lana- Hay un pabellón de arañas y quiero ir.**

**Lincoln- Estoy ocupado Lana, no puede acompañarte alguien mas?.**

**Lana- Mamá y papa están cuidando a las demás , Lori ,Luna,Luan y Lynn están con sus amigos y Leni le tiene miedo a las arañas.**

**Lincoln- Esta bien yo te llevó, ¿nos acompañas Clyde?.**

**Clyde- Mejor vayan ustedes yo iré a buscar a los demás te parece?**

**Lincoln- Esta bien nos vemos después.**

***Pabellón de cruza genética de especies***

**Lincoln- Bien Lana aquí estamos , que querías ver?**

**Lana- !¿Tu que crees tonto!? las arañas ,mira son muy impresionantes no crees.**

**Lincoln- Tienen muchos ojos y pelos no crees?**

**Lana- Eso es lo que las hace tan geniales no crees ?**

**Lincoln- Supongo, pero estas arañas no son normales**

**Lana- De que hablas yo las veo normales?**

**Lincoln- Mira aquí dice que son genéticamente modificadas.**

**Lana- Genetica-que?**

**Lincoln- Genéticamente modificadas**

**Lana- Eso que significa?**

**Lincoln- Según Lisa, es cuando se altera la composicion del individuo y se mejoran de cierta forma sus habilidades.**

**Lana- Pero no le veo nada diferente.**

**Lincoln- Mira más de cerca.**

***-Lana se acerca y observa que la araña da un salto de una rama a otra***

**Lana- ¡Increíble! ,Puedo llevármela? (Dijo mientras abría una de las vitrinas)**

**Lincoln- No Lana no puedes son propiedad del laboratorio, además no es una tienda de mascotas.****Lana- Ohh no es justo, no creó que la extrañen tienen muchas.**

**Lincoln- Bueno vamonos, si nos apresuramos alcanzaremos a tomar el recorrido te parece?**

**Lana- Esta bien vamos**

***Lana avanza pero ve que Lincoln se queda ahí ***

**Lana- Lincoln no vienés?**

**Lincoln- En un momento Lana, sólo voy a tomar una foto si quieres adelantate.****Lana- Esta bien sólo no te tardes, o no alcanzaremos a los demás.**

***Lana se va ***

0**Lincoln- Ok ahora eh? ag Lana debió de haber abierto la vitrina cuando quería****llevarsela , podría meterse en problemas bien la cerraré *Click*****Listo ahora la foto *twich* bien ahora puedo ir-¡Auch!, aagh la araña debió de haberse escapado cuando Lana abrio la tapa ¡ay! Si que muerde al menos estoy bien.**

***Mientras Lincoln caminaba empezó a sudar mucho y a sentir náuseas***

**Lincoln- Rayos no me siento bien creó que buscaré a mi familia para irme o un lugar donde vomitar , lo que venga** **primero .**

***Mientras camina se encuentra con su familia y amigos***

**Sr Loud- Hijo te encuentras bien te ves cansado.**

**Lynn- Y pálido**

**Lori- Y sudado**

**Leni- Linky te encuentras bien, estas enfermo?**

**Clyde- Amigo estas bien ?**

**G.Jordán- Si Linc estas bien?**

**Luna- Si bro te ves mal, estas bien?**

**Lincoln- Tranquilos , estoy bien sólo tengo sueño creó que me iré a casa puedo ?**

**Sra Loud- No lo se Lincoln seguro que puedes ir sólo ?**

**Lincoln- Tranquila mamá estaré bien adiós chicos nos vemos.**

**En la casa Loud 9:30 am**

**Lincoln- Estoy muy cansado creó que tomaré una pequeña siesta y después me pondré a leer comics si eso estará bien *bostezo* sólo era una simple araña.**

**Lincoln- Zzzzzzz.**

**Oscorp 11:00 pm**

**N.Osborn- Bien entonces que fue lo que paso .**

**Dr Joseph- Uuum bien una de las arañas mordió a unó de los **visitantes.

**N.Osborn- Bien quien fue el desafortunado ?**

**Dr Joseph- Fue el**

***Le entrega una fotógrafia***

**N.Osborn- Oh, Lincoln Loud tendré que encargarme de ti.**

**Continuará**.

Si no quieres esperar a la próxima actualización recuerda que puedes encontrar la historia también en Wattpad mi nombre es igual que aqui y la historia está un poco más avanzada.

Me despido Adiós!


End file.
